Operator Cinta
by KrisTao HunTao Nee
Summary: Alur seperti film "ENDLESS LOVE". Tetapi ada beberapa setting yang aku ganti. Kris, Tao, Chanyaol, Heechul, Hangeng, Seungri, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho, Lay, Key. KrisTao, Taoris, JongTao, KaiTao, InTao, TaoKai, EXO. Tao Uke!


OPERATOR CINTA

.

.

.

Kisah bermula ketika seorang namja kecil berumur 2 tahun menemani ayahnya di dalam ruangan penuh dengan bayi-bayi yang baru di lahirkan. Tanpa di ketahui suster dan ayah, namja kecil itu mencabut kartu nama yang tertempel di kedua box bayi yang ada di depannya. Setelah mencabut kartu nama tersebut, namja kecil itu menjatuhkannya di lantai. Tak butuh waktu lama ayah, suster dan anak tersebut pun keluar dari ruangan bayi.

10 menit kemudian seorang suster memasuki ruangan penyimpangan bayi dan awalnya ia sempat terkejut ketika melihat dua kartu nama yang terjatuh di lantai. Namun dengan cepat dan tanpa ada keraguan, suster tersebut memasang kembali dua kartu nama pada box bayi.

.

~O~

.

13 tahun kemudian.

Keindahan sebuah perbukitan hijau di kota beijing memang sangat memukau. Terlebih sebuah jalan sempit yang di penuhi pepohonan yang menjulang ke atas. Dua orang namja berwajah tampan dan cantik sedang bersepeda berdampingan dan mereka kelihatan bahagia. Mereka terus mengayuh sepeda mereka, menuju ke sekolah.

Sesampai di sekolah, Mereka berjalan berdampingan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Hingga namja tampan itu berbelok dan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Namja tampan yang bernama kris wu itu duduk di bangkunya, ia membuka tas dan mencari sebuah buku motivasi.

Ia membuka dan membaca buku itu dengan tenang hingga seorang namja yang bernama ren datang dan menangis di hadapannya. Ren meremas sebuah surat sebelum ia berteriak di depan kris "AKU MEMBENCIMU KRIS!"

Kris yang tidak perduli, tetap masih sibuk membaca buku yang ada digenggamannya.

"kris, kenapa kau membuang surat dariku? Apa yang salah dariku" ren mendobrak meja kris keras, hingga membuat kris mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakan buku itu di atas meja

"kalau aku membuangnya memang kenapa? Apa kau tak menyukainya eum? Dan mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi. mengerti?"

Ren menatap kris sinis "kris, aku menyukaimu! Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku namja idaman di sekolahan ini. kenapa kamu tidak sekalipun merespon ku ha?" ujar ren kesal.

Kris mengangkat bahu dan kembali membaca buku itu dengan tenang hingga membuat ren meninggalkan kris sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian, Kris tersenyum saat melihat adik cantiknya menghampirinya.

Sang adik membawa puluhan surat di tangannya. Memberikan surat tersebut ke kakak tercintanya. "seperti biasa, operator surat datang membawa surat-surat cinta untuk pangeran wu kekeke~" candanya.

Kris menatap adiknya datar "aku sudah menyukai seseorang jadi jangan buang waktumu untuk menjadi operator mereka!" kris berdiri, mengambil semua surat-surat tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah.

Sang adik yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh "baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti membantu mereka tetapi gege harus berjanji kepadaku untuk membelikan sebuah gelang chrome heart. Otoke?"

Kris tersenyum, ia berdiri dan mengacak rambut adik tercintanya. "baiklah. Dan berjanjilah untuk mengembalikan uang yang kamu dapat dari hasil operator surat itu." kris berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya di dalam kelasnya.

Belum sempat berjalan jauh sang adik mengkerucutkan bibir pulumnya sembari bergumam "huh.. ini kan lumayan. Uangnya bisa di simpan untuk membeli tas gucci edisi maret. Ahh kris ge tidak asik!"

Mendengar gumaman pelan dari adiknya, kris hanya mampu tersenyum simpul dan ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan adiknya.

Sementara namja-namja cantik yang di luar ruangan mulai masuk dan bertanya ke adik kris.

"bagaimana?"

"ne, bagaimana suratku. Apakah dia menerimaku?"

"tao kenapa kamu malah bengong?"

Tao mengeluarkan beberapa uang yang ada di dompetnya. "ini uang kalian. Dan mengenai suratnya, tanyakan saja kepada tong sampah itu." tao menunjuk sebuah tong sampah yang sangat penuh karena di penuhi oleh puluhan surat cinta dari penggemarnya kris.

Mereka semua terlihat sedih dan ada juga yang mengeluh karena sikap kris yang sangat keterlaluan.

~O~

Sekolah telah usai, seperti biasa kris berdiri di depan kelas tao. menunggu tao dengan setia. Ia membuka sebuah buku dan membacanya sembari berdiri seperti seorang dektektif senior.

"menunggu lama?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak!" ia memasukan buku yang ia baca ke dalam tasnya.

Kris berjalan dengan langkah cepat, meninggalkan tao yang masih terbengong.

"gege marah dengan tao ya?" tanpa ada jawaban, tao segera berkata lagi "Tadi tao sudah mengembalikan uang mereka kok. Tao tidak berbohong! Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja kepada mereka." tao menundukan kepalanya.

Kris diam, mendengar ucapan adiknya. Ia berbalik dan merangkul tubuh tao dengan sangat erat "gege tidak marah, bahkan gege tidak bisa memarahimu. gege sangat menyayangimu! Jja kita pulang"

Tao mengangguk,

Mereka diam sepanjang perjalanan,

"jika gege tidak ingin di kejar oleh mereka, sebaiknya gege segera mencari pacar. Aku yakin mereka akan berhenti mengejarmu!" saran tao

Tao berhenti sejenak, "bukankah gege menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tidak menyatakan langsung ke orang itu?" tangkas tao.

"aku tidak bisa menyatakan cinta kepadanya peach! Aku takut dia akan membenciku!"

Tao masih diam dalam rangkulan kris, "memangnya siapa dia? Katakan kepadaku, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkannya. By the way Apakah aku mengenalnya ge?"

"kamu sangat mengenalnya!"

"jinja? Hm pasti aku yang lebih cantik dari pada dirinya.. kekeke~" canda tao sembari melepaskan rangkulan dan berlari ke tempat parkir sepeda.

Kris menampilkan senyuman indahnya dan ia berlari untuk mengejar tao, "apakah seleraku seburuk apa yang kau bayangkan eum?"

"mungkin!" teriak tao yang masih berlari dengan cepat.

~O~

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah mereka terletak di tengah kota, sedangkan sekolahan EXO high school terletak di dekat sebuah pantai di belakang bukit.

Mereka terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga hujan turun dengan deras. Mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

Saat melihat sebuah rumah di puncak bukit, mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan rumah itu sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Tao yang tidak suka dengan keadaan basah, ia pun segera membuka baju sekolahnya dan mengambil baju cadangan di dalam tas.

Kris panik saat melihat tao yang seenak jidatnya melepaskan baju dan topless di hadapannya. Dengan canggung kris segera berkata, "a-pa ya-yang ka-kamu lakukan?"

Tao tertawa lepas saat melihat gegenya yang memasang wajah panik

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. ia blushing, wajahnya sangat lucu. ia terlihat seperti seorang namja yang baru saja mendapatkan first kiss dari pacarnya.

"se-sejak ka-pan kau mulai membawa baju gan-ganti?" kris masih tergugup saat melihat tubuh tao sexy saat toples.

"hm molla. Tao lupa." Jawab tao sekilas,

Mereka kembali terdiam, kris masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kotor dan tao dengan polosnya menatap kris dengan pandangan err~

.

~O~

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibu tao yang bernama Heechul segera membantu tao mengambilkan baju, ia juga tidak lupa menyuruh tao untuk mandi. Heechul menunggu anaknya di luar kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, tao berjalan ke arah ibunya (yang juga seorang namja). Heechul menyondorkan set pakaian untuk anaknya, ia menyuruh agar tao segera memakainya.

Tao menatap ibunya yang masih memandangi dirinya, tao risih karena hal itu "tao sudah besar mom, tao bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Ibu tao yang mengerti segera membalikkan badannya, "baiklah."

saat heechul rasa selesai, ia segera mendekat dan merapikan rambut tao tanpa berkata.

"mom, kenapa hanya tao yang memiliki mata panda? Kenapa daddy, gege bahkan nenek tidak bermata panda?"

Heechul menghentikan aktifitasnya, "hm (heechul nampak berfikir keras karena pertanyaan yang tao lontarkan) dulu saat tao masih kecil, tao sering bergadang jadi.."

"oh begitu ya mom.. aku kira tao adalah anak pungut" potong tao cepat.

"bagaimana mungkin namja secantik mama ini adalah anak pungut." Canda heechul.

Tao tersenyum, memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat, ia juga bergumam "tao mencintai mommy!"

Heechul mengangguk "mommy lebih mencintaimu peach."

Setelah membalas pelukan anaknya, heechul berjalan keluar dari kamar tao, "jja, mommy tunggu di meja makan."

"ne, mom!" jawab tao tersenyum

"jangan lupa katakan ke gegemu untuk segera makan."

"arra mom."

.

~O~

.

Keesokan paginya Kristao berangkat sekolah naik sepeda. Karena tao belum lancar naik sepeda, tao membonceng di sepeda kris. ya seperti biasa mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Saat di tengah perjalanan tao bercerita kalau ia akan mencalonkan menjadi ketua kelas dan akan mengalahkan Key.

Sementara kris yang tidak tahu siapa itu Key segera bertanya "siapa itu Key?"

"Dia adalah lawanku"

Kris memperlambat laju jalannya "kenapa begitu? apakah dia menjahatimu?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"tidak, dia tidak menjahatiku."

Kris menangguk mengerti, ia kembali memper cepat laju sepedanya.

Setelah tiba di sekolah, tao segera masuk kedalam kelasnya namun berbeda dengan kris yang memilih duduk di kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Kris duduk di tengah, berusaha untuk mengganggu temannya yang sedang pacaran.

"Ni Hao!" sapa kris

Sedangkan namja tampan yang bernama chanyeol dan pacarnya yang bernama baekhyun terus mendumel dan mendorong kris untuk pindah dan tidak mengganggunya. Sementara kedua temannya yang ada di hadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ya tuhan kris, jangan mengganggu mereka." ucap namja cantik yang bertag lay.

Kris diam, menatap lay sekilas dan kemudian ia mulai mencomot kentang goreng milik lay.

"kris-si, duduk di sana, pesan makananmu dan diamlah! Jika kamu tidak diam, tao akan aku culik. Mengerti?" tegas kekasih lay yang bernama suho.

Kris melotot menatap suho, ia berdiri dan duduk di samping kanan chanyeol. "akan aku jamin kau tidak akan hidup jika itu sampai terjadi!"

Suho menyeringai "aku akan memberi tahunya tentang kelakuanmu yang jail."

"tao tidak akan percaya dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mendengarkan ucapanmu"

Suho masih menyeringai dan berkata "tao lebih mendengarkan ucapanku, karena aku mamanya!" ucapnya dengan nada santai.

Lay menjitak kepala suho keras, "hey, jika kau mamanya terus aku sebagai apanya? Sebagai papanya eum? Lo ga sadar kalau lo itu seme? Aduh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu hyung! kau memang aneh"

Baekhyun yang di pelukan chanyeol hanya mampu menggeleng dan bergumam"baru sadar kalau suho itu aneh?"

Suho mengkerut di samping lay "hehehe, maaf chagi. Tapi tapi a aku hany..."

"apa? mau mengelak lagi."

Chanbaek tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertengkaran kedua pasangan yaoi yang ada di depannya, sementara kris dengan cueknya terus memakan kentang goreng milik suho dan lay, ia juga tertangkap basah meminum americano coffee milik chanyeol.

Tanpa di sadari, dua orang namja cantik berdiri di samping kris.

Namja cantik bertubuh pendek bertanya "apakah anda yang bernama kris wu? Apakah anda ketua tim basket di sekolah?"

"iya benar. Kau adik kelas bukan? Kenapa mencariku?

Namja cantik itu sedikit gugup "begini, namja chinguku ingin sekali masuk tim basket sekolah tetapi kemarin dia tidak di terima karena kurang tinggi. Jadi berhubung dia mau ulang tahun, bisakah anda mengabulkan permintaannya? Aku mohon."

Lay, chanyeol, baekhyun dan suho yang mendengarkannya hanya tersenyum remeh _'namja itu berani sekali berkata dan meminta permohonan untuk namja chingunya yang sudah di tolak seleksi tim basket. Sungguh namja cantik yang pemberani, bahkan dia tidak takut jika yang di hadapi saat ini adalah monster naga mesum yang selalu berfikir melakukan itu dengan adiknya' batin mereka berempat._

"aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal untuk menerima namja chingumu!"

Namja cantik itu sangat kecewa, dan pergi berlari sementara temannya yang bingung karena di tinggalkan hanya memanggilnya "Key.. Kim Kibum.. Key tunggu aku!"

Tiba-tiba kris yang mendengar nama Key segera menepuk namja itu (teman key) "apakah key kelas 1-1?"

"iya" jawab teman key singkat dan pergi meninggalkan kris.

.

.

~O~

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang dan saat ini seorang guru sedang memimpin jalannya perhitungan suatas pemilihan ketua. Setelah di seleksi akhirnya tao mendapatkan 30 suara sedangkan key mendapatkan 15 suara. Akhirnya tao lah yang menjadi ketua kelas, bahkan tao juga mengalahkan key dalam bidang segala hal termasuk juara 1, lomba fisika dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Saat pelajaran olahraga semua siswa keluar lapangan sedangkan key tidak ikut olahraga.

Tiba-tiba satu sekolah gempar dengan adanya baju bergambar panda berwarna pink ada di atas pohon.

Dengan cepat Tao memanjat pohon dan berhasil mendapatkannya, kris melihat adiknya dari kejauhan mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

"ternyata kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku ya?" ucap kris sembari mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan

*O*

Di perjalanan pulang Tao dan kris diam, hingga kris meraih tangan tao, menggandengnya dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke parkir sepeda.

"kenapa kau tidak membalas kelalukan key? Kenapa kau malah diam seperti ini?" ucap kris mengawali pembicaraan.

"biarkan saja ge, ini hanya masalah sepele."

Kris menatap tao, "kau bilang ini masalah sepele? Kau tidak sadar kelakuannya itu sungguh memuakan!"

Sebelum menerima jawab dari tao, kris kembali menyela "tunggu di sini, gege akan segera kembali!"

Kris berlari ketika melihat key yang ada di serbang jalan, ia menghampiri key tanpa memperdulikan kepanikan tao.

Tao yang tidak ingin melihat keributanpun segera mengejar kakaknya, tanpa di duga sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Truk tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tao.

Kris yang mendengar teriakan dari orang orang yang melihat tragedi tao segera berbalik dan membawa tao ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

~O~

.

.

Kris yang melihat kondisi adiknya terus memukul dan menyiksa dirinya. Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa tao harus segera operasi karena luka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah.

Hangeng dan heechul masuk ke ruangan dokter.

"operasi tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama, tetapi kami harus membutuhkan pendonor darah AB untuk anak anda"

Hangeng dan heechul terlihat bingung atas ucapan dokter karena darah mereka berdua sama-sama O bukan AB.

"tetapi darah kami O dok."

"benarkah?" tanya dokter yang juga bingung dengan kejadian ini.

"kami berdua darahnya O apakah mungkin memiliki anak yang bergolongn darah B?"

Dokter menggeleng, "tidak"

**_(Anggap saja AB dan O gak bisa)_**

Setelah mendengar ucapan dokter heechul sangat lemas, tak habis pikir kenapa bisa begini! Ia takut kehilangan tao, anaknya

.

.

~O~

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang Hangeng berkata pada istrinya bahwa ada yang ingin ia bicarakan tapi Heechul terus menolak "aku tidak akan pulang, aku ingin terus tinggal rumah sakit dan menemani tao!"

Hangeng meraih tangan heechul "dengarkan aku, golongan darah kita dan tao berbeda, aku rasa tao bukan anak kita"

Tanpa ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut, heechul berlari meninggalkan hangeng.

~O~

Setelah berkata seperti itu, hangeng segera pergi ke rumah sakit di mana tao dulu di lahirkan. Hangeng bertanya kepada suster untuk mencarikan data bayi yang di lahirkan pada bulan 2 mei 1993 (anggap saja key dan tao lahir sama).

Suster mengatakan bahwa ada 2 bayi yang di lahirkan, bayi nyonya Huang Seungri dan bayi dari Wu Heechul. Hangeng kembali bertanya golongan masing-masing kedua bayi dan ibu mereka. dan lagi-lagi hangeng di kejutkan karena golongan darah mereka berbeda, AB dan O. Suster juga mengatakan kemungkinan besar anak mereka tertukar.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di pinggir kota beijing kris terus mengikiti key yang sedang berjalan. Kris menghentikan key.

"aku akan menerima namja chingumu asalkan kau mau berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu tao lagi." ucap kris mencegah tangan key.

Key berbalik "apa maksudmu sunbae? Aku tidak melakukan apapun ke tao!"

"ayolah aku tahu semuanya! Jangan berbohong kepadaku!"

"baiklah, aku mengaku jika aku sering mengganggunya. Tetapi setelah kau menolak permohonanku tadi, aku jadi ingin mengganggunya terus menerus! Dan menyiksanya sampai dia menangis!"

Kris berlutut di hadapan key, "aku mohon jangan ganggu adikku lagi. aku tidak bisa melihat tao tersiksa seperti itu."

"itu bukan urusanku!"

"aku mohon! Aku akan menerima namja chingumu itu, aku janji!"

"terlambat tuan muda wu!"

Kris berdiri, tanpa sengaja ia menengok kekanan dan melihat mobil ayahnya berhenti di tempat yang tidak jauh darinya. Ayah dan ibunya menghampiri sebuah kedai makan. Kris heran apa yang di lakukan orang tuanya ia pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang hangeng dan heechul.

Heechul dan hangeng masuk kedalam kedai kecil. Heechul nampak kaget dengan keadaan kedai. Sementara pemilik kedai tersebut dengan ramahnya menyapa, "ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya dan tuan?"

Hangeng duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kedai, tanpa banyak basa-basi hangeng segera berbicara langsung pada pokok permasalahan,

"apakah anakmu lahir pada tgl 2 mei 1993 ? dan dilahirkan di rumah sakit Xiao Lu."

"iya, benar. Darimana anda tahu dan sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan?"

Heechul yang mengerti, menatap suaminya dan marah-marah.

Hangeng yang tidak terlalu memperdulikannya segera berkata bahwa anak mereka tertukar. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan kejadian dari awal hingga akhir. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Kris melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas semua perkataan ayahnya itu.

.

.

~O~

.

.

Heechul langsung menemui Tao di rumah sakit ia tidak mau di temani suaminya. Sesampainya di kamar, saat tao sedang bermain dengan boneka pandanya... tao terlihat bingung kenapa ibunya malam-malam begini datang.

"kenapa malam-malam begini mommy datang kemarin eum? Tao sudah besar mom, tao bisa sendiri. Tao tidak takut"

Heechul memeluk tubuh tao erat, ia menangis dalam pelukan. "Siapapun tak ada yang bisa menyakitimu. mommy pasti akan melindungimu sampai dewasa. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Tao mengedipkan matanya bingung "mommy, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Setelah dua jam yang lalu heechul pulang dan mengusulkan pada suaminya, ia meminta suaminya agar mereka semua pindah ke kanada dan melupakan kejadian ini. Sedangkan yang menemani tao saat ini adalah kris, tao merasa heran kenapa hari ini kris dan ibu bergantian menjaganya.

Kris duduk di samping tao, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Kris tidak ingin melepaskan kebahagiaan ini, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa tao.

"Tao jika kita bukan saudara, apa kita ada kesempatan bertemu lagi?"

"tentu ada, kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama. ini takkan berubah."

"baik, kita jamsut kalau kau menang berarti ini memang takdir"

"okey siapa takut"

Lalu pikiran Kris pun mengingat-ingat setiap kali mereka berdua jamsut Tao selalu kalah karena Tao selalu mengeluarkan gunting, dan kali ini Kris akan mengalah agar semua ini benar-benar menjadi takdir untuk mereka bertemu kembali. Dan ternyata benar Tao mengeluarkan gunting maka sebelumnya kris berfikir akan mengeluarkan kertas agar ia kalah.

.

.

~O~

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian di sekolah Kris dan Tao sedang menggelar acara lomba basket. Hangeng dan Heechul datang sebagai wali murid.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat acara Hangeng berkata pada istrinya " kau benar tidak ingin melihat anak kandung kita?"

"tidak, dan aku tidak akan melepaskan tao! tao adalah anakku!"

Saat selesai berkata seperti itu, heechul tidak sengaja menoleh dan melihat seungri pemilik kedai kecil sekaligus orang tua yang membesarkan anaknya.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat seungri di marahi oleh key.

Heechul dan hangeng berjalan ke arah seungri. Heechul dan seungri saling menatap satu sama lain hingga pandangan kebencian itu musnah ketika tao datang dan memeluk tubuh heechul dengan manja.

"Mommy!"

Seungri nampak senang ketika melihat anak kandungnya. Sementara heechul yang melihat tatapan seungri segera mendeathglarenya mati-matian!

TBC


End file.
